


Encounter

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Artist AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: This is a little drabble I wrote down when I was half asleep and still had the thought clear in my head. Could be a longer work later. Basically Akira as an artist who frequents a coffee shop, always noticing a stranger coming in everyday.





	Encounter

Everyday, it’s the same time. Coffee shops of all kinds are strange places. Everyone here has joined in this liminal space for reasons that don’t need to be explained.

He comes in everyday around the same time. I’ll be sketching on a napkin or writing down a random list. I’ve been into lists lately. Oddly enough, they help me concentrate. Whether it be a sunny or cloudy day, he looks like a ghost against the background of the shop. Not in a paranormal way but in a not belonging to this world, this scene. He looks like he hopped right out of one of Michelangelo’s paintings. He walks in like a vision: pale skin practically shining against the sun or whatever sort of natural light that comes in from the windows.

It’s always the same time every day: late afternoon when the shop is at its busiest. He tries his best to blend in, but that perfect light blonde hair is making that rather difficult. He’s always there with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Our eyes never meet, at least not yet anyway. Fate hasn’t quite decided. Every time I look up from my own coffee, the steam blankets my eyes for a second, making the world seem like a dizzy oil painting. Then, he comes into focus. It’s the same time as always. He’s about to order his usual: a simple black coffee. I’m already deep into writing some random list, but today, I decide to abandon that. I’ve waited for fate long enough. It’s time I take things into my own hands. With a deep breath and a brave face, I approach the handsome stranger who today, will be more than just a vision before my eyes.


End file.
